Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, and Guild Master of the Oración Seis: Zero. Prologue Whilst in their battle, Klodoa looks alert all of a sudden. It panics when it realizes that Oración Seis has fallen. Outside, another mark disappears from Brain's face. In horror, Klodoa drops its orb and exclaims that he will arrive. From outside, Brain opens his eyes but they have become red and menacing. Klodoa explains that Brain has an alter ego: Zero, a hidden face that loves destruction. The immensity of Zero's power is sealed away by the Organic Link Magic on the lines on Brain's face, unlocked only by the defeat of the Six Keys. The defeat of Oración Seis will cause that personality, Zero, to awake once more. At this moment, a figure comes walking into the room and Klodoa bows, stuttering, "W-Welcome back, Master Zero!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 4-8 Klodoa apologizes to Zero for the fall of Oración Seis. Zero comments that having a body, a voice and power again is all so refreshing and nostalgic. He tells Klodoa to stand back because he'll handle the group. Natsu and Gray are quite eager to engage in a battle with Zero who is rather upset about them messing up his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 8-10 Battle Zero smirks and states that the man who injured Brain's body should be eliminated first and aims his Magic at the unconscious Jura Neekis. Outraged, Gray asks if he's going to attack someone who can't even move. Zero replies that he'll destroy anything that has form. Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield to generate a shield to defend Jura. However, Gray's shield easily crumbles, much to his surprise, and blows him and Jura away. Natsu charges towards him with his fists aflame, but Zero manages to defend against his attack. He touches Natsu with his index finger and Natsu is blown away towards the ceiling. Zero turns to Happy and Lucy who are both tearing up, trembling and frozen their by fear and attacks them as well. In a flash, they are all on the ground, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 11-15 Aftermath Intimidated, Klodoa praises Zero's quick work of the team. Zero adds that they are not dead yet because they still have form. On the King's Summit, Zero overlooks the view and spots the Cait Shelter Guild, their first target. Klodoa tells him that by destroying the guild, they destroy the people capable of re-sealing Nirvana. However, Zero replies that it is meaningless and destroys Klodoa itself, first cracking its supporting stick and then stepping on its skull head. He laughs evilly as he declares that he wants to destroy everything. He needs no reason because if it has physical form, he will eliminate it. Zero starts to activate Nirvana's fire and aims it towards Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights